


A Kind of Hate

by EnidZsasz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Torture, after the war, dramione - Freeform, is this a dead dove do not eat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: A week after the last battle everyone is confronted by the Malfoy’s and a vampire ancestor of theirs. The progenitor of the Malfoy family to be exact. They are not pleased with what has happened while they were in america dealing with its vampire population and now brings the traitors back to justice. With surprises for everyone along the way. (one shot)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dramione





	A Kind of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> lots of sex. Seriously.

Hermione was exhausted, bone deep exhausted. She leveled yet one more spell for the castles still weak defenses. A thousand more people were putting their own onto it, and most of the witches and wizards were had been fighting all were living there. She shivered in the chill air as the world sheared and four people apparated in a large clearing. Everyone turned to them, wands at the ready, a few shot out spells. 

They weren’t tossed aside, but the spells that struck one and didn’t stick at all almost being absorbed into the body of the young looking woman. Hermione knew immediately who they were, the Malfoy’s and her heart raced up as the small woman held up her hands motioning one down. Lucius kneeled down, quickly followed by his wife and last Draco. 

“I come back from the continent to find this world a mess. Just what have you all been doing?” she demanded. It was a teacher that responded first wand at the ready as she approached the group. 

“A vampire? You… brought… them?” she asked hesitantly. The woman rolled a hand and from one pocket held up three wands. “They are traitors. Who are you?” 

“ÆÐEL.” The vampire stated. “Or Audrey, if you please.” She put the wands back into her pocket and cast a glance back to the three Malfoys. “My DESCENDENTS here have told me what has gone on, and subsequently what they have done. I have brought them to you for justice.” she hissed the word descendent like a shaming sort of click of the tongue. 

“I suppose we can… deal with them.” stated the teacher but the vampire waved her hand. 

“I wish to be done with this fast. Lucius come forward.” the man flinched, and Hermione realized that he struggled weakly to right himself, keeping his head bowed he knelt down again by the vampire woman. “As patriarch it is his duty to fall for the sins as it was YOU that decided to tarnish MY name.” he shivered and Hermione saw he was far more afraid of dealing with the woman then with justice that their world would level with them. He was looking to everyone for help as Hermione pushed herself forwards. 

“Just who are you exactly?” Hermione demanded and all sets of eyes examined her. 

“These are my descendants, I was the one who started the line here before you. THIS.” Lucius flinched as she hissed to him. “Is my blood descendant. If my husband were not truly dead then he would have killed him himself.” Hermione felt her heart lurch, happily she thought. “This nonsense war, I have yet to be caught up on. But I assume they were the progenitors of evil.” 

“Yes.” Lucius stated the first time he spoke. “Just plea-” 

“I did not give you permission to speak.” he flattened himself to the ground before her hand swiped him, from feet away Hermione felt the wind but did not see the hand move, only the start and finish of the move. “Now. I ask you try the other two. Particularly Draco, he deserves a fairer trial. The other two are more willing to die to grant him such.” 

The entire gathering group was silent. But Harry spoke up, pushing himself forwards. 

“Draco?” he asked the young Malfoy nodded but didn’t look up. “Yes, we can do that.” there was a short outcry but it was silenced. Three aurors had finally arrived. 

“Everyone, stay calm. We are not so out of it to act as animals.” the reminder of them sent a collective shiver. “We can do as you ask, but… why?” he turned to the vampire and she straightened. 

“Had I not left for a generation or more I would have kept them in line. So I present also myself for trial if need be. I am not such a monster as to realize that these do not require justice. I have brought them though it exhausted me.” she waved a hand. “I believe Draco might be the only one worthy of continuing life.” 

“You would condemn your whole family?” another auror asked. 

“No true family of mine would have done such a shameful act.” she said glaring down to Lucius. He settled himself back up off the ground still kneeling but no longer eating dirt. 

“Please…” Lucius whimpered out and braced himself for an impact. But it didn’t come, the vampire was looking down at him. 

“My punishment would be much worse than death.” she smiled up towards the crowd. “Now if you shall excuse me, I need to replenish myself.” They all went still and she shook her head. “Livestock is nearby, I shall take one of them, not a human.” with that she pushed through the crowd it parting like a sea to level onto the Malfoys. Lucius hefted out pure relief sinking into the ground. 

Narcissa gave Draco a hug before they were all put into magical bondage to await a trial. It was just her imagination but she felt she caught Draco staring towards her and Harry as he was carted off. Her mind supplied an expression of dred but that was all that she had time before she knew she needed to find rest and sleep. 

  
  


///

That night she had the dream again, it started when they first placed the horcrux on her neck looking for a way to destroy it along with the rest. It was probably because of the return of the Malfoy's that started it up again. 

A pale hand ghosted around her from behind and she shivered as it skipped her naked breasts to check the restraints that were on her wrists. "Too tight?" Draco's voice lilted out from behind her. His warm bulk behind her and fully clothed compared to her being naked and at his mercy. 

Hermione moaned through a gag and heard him chuckle. “Good.” 

She felt his erection behind her, the hot throbbing cock sliding between her splayed thighs. She was shivering in anticipation, waiting for him to slip it into her aching cunt. Maybe if she wiggled her ass, Hermione felt his hands clutch around her hips stalling the movement. “You want it so bad don’t you?” she whimpered around the gag. He leaned over her, reaching over and pulling out the gag away from her mouth. She panted re-wetting her mouth. “Tell me how much you want my pure-blood cock.” 

She wanted to bristle, to say no and to fuck off. But his hand ghosted between her legs, fingers finding her entrance and pumping shallowly. “Tell me you want it.” he demanded. 

“Please, please.” she begged. He withdrew his fingers teasing her clit before straightening behind her. 

“Please what?” he demanded warmth retreating. She should be screaming obscenities, hexing him, or trying to find anyway free. 

“Please give me your cock.” she said and hung her head, just as fast as he took a step back, he was back the head of his cock pressing up against her entrance. “Yes, oh god yes.” 

“Once more.” Hermione squirmed, shutting her eyes. 

“Give me your pure-blood cock Draco. Please. I need it.” she begged, dignity abandoned out. His head breached her, and she moaned. The stretch as he slowly slid into her was decadent and addicting. She couldn’t cant her hips back as well as she wanted urging him and his slow languid strokes faster. 

“Does this mud-blood slut want more?” he asked hands gripping her hips with bruising force. His head bobbed into a spot inside of her making her whine wordlessly. “Then take it.” on cue his pace went faster, driving her into the pole that kept her head down with a short chained leash. Her hands were chained to it as well as she grabbed it holding onto it for support as he rolled fast into her cunt. Constantly brushing inside of her rising her into the euphoric peak. 

“Take it.” his hand slapped down on her ass jaring her as she came around him. The pleasure and pain mixing into one glorious whole that had her screaming. “Does my slutty mud-blood want more?” Hermione jerked her head up looking back to Draco as he smiled down at her, cock still impossibly hard as he withdrew it. She started to tell herself to wake up as he stalked to her face, leaning down to unlatch her and bring her face towards the still twitching cock. 

“To get more you have to clean it.” he told her. She shuddered, and placed her lips onto the head of the cock, suckling on it and tasting their combined juices. 

“Yes. I need more.” she lamented to him, her cunt still aching for his cock. “I can’t live without it.” he smiled down at her hand on her head urging her forwards. 

///

She woke just as she sucked it into her mouth dragging the hot length as far down her throat as she could. It left her gasping for breath hands clasping down on her sheets. Ron was gone already, while he wasn’t a morning person, she checked a watch on her wrist and found that she had slept for a lot longer than she thought she would. A shiver passed through her just like it did everytime she had the dream, Hermione wasn't even sure why it was Draco and not someone else. Ron had said he saw her and Harry, but she thought she might have seen Ron with someone else. 

Her body quite liked the sort of languid pleasure of the dream, as such a thing was too hard to come by so quick after all the horror of the war. Ron was nowhere near ready, and she wasn’t sure if she could stomach doing it either. A small knock came on the door and she opened it in the closet like space of their shared room. One of the young Gryffindor girls was there looking tense. 

“They have summoned you for the trial Ms. Granger.” she stated. Hermione gave her a smile nodding. 

“I’ll get ready.” The girl turned and left with only the slightest nod to say she heard. Hermione shut the door after her wishing she had met the girl under different circumstances. As a prefect maybe if Voldermort had never existed. She shook herself out of such things and quickly dressed for the day, wishing for a hot shower but that could wait until they made those spells back up. For now she quickly cast a spell she had formed up when they were on the run and water was more for drinking then for cleaning. 

  
  


The court hearing was taking place in a small room with only around twenty people, the vampire woman was sitting down at a desk while the three Malfoy’s were sitting behind her. Their wands were in front of her as she stared down the three aurors. Harry, and Ron were a bit off to the side having likely already have gone through the process of whatever they wanted them to do. In the middle of the room flanked by the aurors was a large dish filled with a viscous liquid. 

“Ms. Granger.” said one and the vampire stood as she entered wairly looking to the Malfoy’s. “Come forwards please.” the auror motioned her to the center as she stood casting another look to the Malfoy’s. 

“What am I to do?” she asked them. 

“You will show us your memories of the Malfoy’s to act as a character witness.” said one of the aurors. She flinched looking back to Draco he wasn’t looking up but the vampire woman, Audrey she reminded herself, was sliding away from the table and chairs. 

“Do you require assistance with it? I know Legilimency enough to help.” she stated, but not unkindly. Hermione grimaced, this was not something she wanted, she wasn’t sure if so close to the dream she could keep THAT out of her mind and away to showcase all the horrible things Draco had done to her. 

“How can I even trust…” Hermione began but Harry shook his head. “Harry?” 

“Ma’am, through the testimony of Mr. Potter we know that Audrey here can remain objective about her… kin.” one auror stated. 

“Allow me then?” she took up Lucius’s wand and her heart rate as the vampire approached. “I promise not to delve too deep.” Hermione let out a long breath and relaxed herself. Concentrating on all her memories of Draco as she felt the presence of the vampire in her head after a whispered spell. 

It was like an alien was in her head, examining each memory as one would examine an unknown object. She stiffened when Audrey stalled at the dreams, and then the strangest feeling happened in her. It was like someone brushing off cobwebs, or like a hand parting a thick web. The dream remained the same, but Hermione was left without the vampire’s mind in hers, as she opened up her eyes she saw Audrey holding up two things. 

One of them was a small ball of inky black threads, and the other the silvery mercury like memories that was placed into the Pensieve. Hermione didn’t pay much attention to the fast replay of her memories instead focusing on the black substance. “Its the lingering dark magic in you.” Audrey explained and then blew it. The substance vanished, flaking away into ash like it was never real to begin with. 

“Quite a lot of you have it, the man Potter there much more than the rest so far.” Hermione let out a long breath as the memories played out. It seemed to take such a short time, but soon she was putting them back into her head and settling in closer to Harry and Ron. There was no gasps, the dreams were not displayed for everyone to witness. 

“That was fairly compelling.” one auror stated almost sadly. 

“If I may, I call Draco as well. To see his side of things.” the room went silent. 

“You may.” one of the aurors flicked the wand and Draco was set free, wairly getting up and heading to the pensieve. 

“Don’t resist or it will be worse for you.” she heard the vampire say. Draco frowned as the vampire tapped the wand to his temple, and both of them went still. Draco looked up eyes black and pupils wide as the air around them glowed with magical light. 

Black tendrils then encased him and Hermione realized she was seeing his magical signature, gold, and slightly green like tarnished brass. But with thick webs of black cobwebs all around it, the vampire pulled back the wand floating on air still pressed against his temple as she reached in, and yanked at the webs of black. Pulling each one out and forming it into a squirming mess of threads.

Harry grabbed her shoulder as she watched and she turned to him briefly. He nodded to answer her unasked question, this had to be much like what he had gone through. Holding onto the mass with one hand she took the wand back and drew out the silvery threads of memories from Draco’s head, tapping them into the pensieve as he shuddered nearly going down onto his knees. Audrey looked back to Lucius with a glare, holding the mass of darkness towards him like a snake. 

‘This is your fault.’ her actions all but stated out loud. Lucius hung his head down, as everyone turned to watch Draco’s memories of Hogwarts play out. Hermione was frozen on the spot, it was sometime in the first year just after the sorting hat maybe the very first night. She could hear his voice mentally thinking ‘she’s a mud-blood’ as he was watching all the first years filed into their respective dorms. He had split off from his group to watch the Gryffindors head into their rooms. He saw Hermione and from this perspective the ‘hate/like’ feeling was more then prevalent. Draco had LIKED her? 

The shock came out further as she watched when after Beletrix escaped and came into his life that she would… the only word Herminone would have in her head tortured him. Harry clutched harder at her shoulder. They were practicing him defending his mind from Legilimency, and he was failing at it quite a bit. Every time he failed, and this had played out much more before as she had seen he was betrayed, yelled at for being ‘weak as a mud-blood’. Weak like… Her. Beletrix knew that he had at least at one point liked her, and used that to try to fuel his defenses. It was much like when he was growing up and receiving private tutors, all whom were selected purposefully to tell him he was much better than anyone else. Just for being a ‘pure-blood’. 

His whole life was spent that way, without ever being allowed to think otherwise until he was in school. However there was more than one missing portions of his memories, leaving everyone there with a growing feeling of unease. The ‘friendship’ of his friends, was less friends and more like a pack of wild dogs just barely functioning. There was hardly a supporting hand to be seen, and if he wasn’t PERFECT, the words ringing painfully loud in the room from his own head, then he would be discarded. Like several cousins that faded out through the years. 

More then anything he wanted to be rid of Herminone, Ron, and Harry, because they were allowed to fail. When the failure of his father happened, it was all the worse. He wanted to run, and would have. There was a gasp in, when his thoughts clearly showed him debating on ending his life just after the mark was placed on him. Hermione could scarcely believe it, but the tightening coils of dark magic were slowly encasing around him, and from her own experience she knew it had to be the influence of Voldermort. 

The memories ceased and with a shaking hand Draco put them back into his mind with Audrey’s help. The room was completely silent as he barely made it back to the seat by his mother as she leaned into him unable to hug him. He sat stooped over everything inside of him revealed for everyone to see. Herminone only able to pity him and wonder why there were missing portions of his own memories to be had. 

“Where are the missing memories?” Ron asked the silent room. Audrey sighed still standing by the pensieve. 

“You don’t want to see them.” she stated loudly. “I reviewed him and the others, and deemed them too personal to show unless he accepted it. I have them stored for only a few to review.” the look on the vampires face was more than just hard, it was somewhere between fury and a cutting sadness that might make her burst into tears. 

The dark magic was released, vanishing into the air giving the room a chill. “Suffice to say he was being compelled from an early age. I do not think that they deserve death or imprisonment, but I will go by the wishes of this council.” she said and went to Draco, holding out her hand and touching his shoulder. Her mouth moved just a little and he shuddered as she sat back down setting the wand back down on the table. One of the aurors quickly bonded Draco back down as the room whispered to themselves. Many of their surviving classmates Hermione realized, and with the missing portions of his memories and such the taint of dark magic on his person, she thought he might have been Imperized on several occasions.

It made sense to her and the actions that every one of the Malfoy’s were taking. Lucius being among them looking like he had been stabbed in the gut with a knife. “I think it is time to adjourn to present this information to the ministry.” everyone seemed to be more then willing to just flee the room. Harry moved slipping past everyone towards the Malfoy’s, he spoke lowly as Herminone and Ron followed him. 

“... is that what happened?” she heard as she approached. Draco was looking to the floor not raising his gaze but Naricissa raised her eyes up to stare at Harry. 

“I do not know.” Narcissa stated flatly. “I am sorry.” 

“No… thank you for your help. Draco…” Draco raised his gaze up. “I will try to help.” Harry said getting the completely baffled look of the Malfoy. He didn’t speak towards Lucius but nodded to Hermione and Ron, leaving the Malfoy’s and their vampire ancestor alone in the room. 

Hermione waited at the door there was a Ravenclaw girl acting as a guard. There was a freshly healed scar over the girls face taking out an eye. A blue and bronze colored eyepatch covered the missing eye. It was hard as always to stomach such a thing, but she was steady as the trio left the area looking to be alone with each other. 

"Did… you seriously say you'd help Draco?" Ron asked loudly. Harry nodded, letting out a breath. 

"Enough people have died. We don't need anymore." Harry said quietly. Ron was silent for a long while and nodded. 

"They are cowards…" he seemed sated with that walking away to be alone. Hermione shuddered, mind lingering on the knowledge that Draco had at least on one point liked her. He didn't even acknowledge it in his mind, but the tone was clear to her and likely everyone else. 

"I want to hate him so much." She told Harry. 

"I know." Was all Harry replied. She grimaced. 

"Do… what do you think happened?" Harry was silent for a long while. 

"You don't want to know, it… it was him." The hesitancy of Harry clicked in her head that Voldemort had done something horrible, that Harry knew about. She turned from him heading back towards the school silently. Getting back to the room, still guarded she was let in with only a curt nod. There was little room for the Malfoy's to wander but she found Narcissa and Lucius speaking lowly until the door clicked. 

"I want to speak to the vampire." Hermione spoke, Audrey straightened by Draco, and nodded. Grabbing the wands before she left the room. They stood just in front of the door, looking towards the guard. 

"Those… missing memories. Was he imperiused?" Hermione asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Hermione felt a blush creep on her cheeks. "Ah, yes. Such as to what you saw. From minds often things can be brought out. These things are not entirely wrong." Audrey looked to the guard. "But they are another factor of your own self. As to the why of the meaning of, this," she waved towards the door. "It is likely you just find such attractive in the material sense." Hermione wanted to find some fault in the more obtuse language used but was thankful for it. 

"I don't want that." Hermione stated flatly. 

"Possible, but if such continues after removed the dark magic taint, then it should be considered normal." Hermione pursed her lips. 

"How did you do that?" She asked, and the vampire only looked at her. “Taking away the dark magic taint.” she clarified. 

"I have lived since the founding of this school childling. I knew Godrick himself. He taught me such things, though I suppose they have been long forgotten. I should have realized this. I shall be assured to have everyone taught how to recognize the taint of another. Though certainly I did not ever see someone else's magically signature so dark as that." Hermione shivered staring at the vampire. "Sufficed?" 

"I think so…" she frowned. "What about the students? Is there a way to go through who was or was not complicit?" The vampire thought for a long moment. 

"I shall have to ask for permission, though I imagine teaching others to do this shall be enough to go through each child. I shall teach you, make time tonight." Hermione nodded. Eyes searching the vampires features. 

"You really think that Draco deserves to not be punished?" 

"Does a rabid dog who knew naught else but violence deserve to die?" Hermione was left with the question as Audrey went back into the room with a nod to the guard. Thinking of Draco as nothing else but a rabid dog beaten down into being a monster was a thought that she didn’t exactly like. But seeing him grow up in that way it was more than just odd. She was convinced at least in part that his parents didn’t entirely love him. Though his mother seemed ready to die for him, but their actions of his growing up… Hermione shook her head and left the guarded rooms trying not to think too well of Draco. 

///

Audrey was eating a small red colored pastry when Hermione found her in the dungeons, in the old potion classroom to be more exact. She was reading over a set of parchments and started writing down a little as Hermione entered warily staring at the vampire. “What exactly do you want to teach me?” Audrey looked up to her fixing her with a withering look. 

“To see, sense, and bring out the magical signature of a person.” she stated flatly and kept writing. “I assume you prefer it in writing. Examples can be hard to come by.” The vampire finished the pastry and then dotted a few things onto the parchment. “There.” she tapped them together and handed them over to Hermione. “When you have read we shall begin.” Hermione looked over the cramped hand on the parchment frowning. 

“How did… how did you know Godric?” she asked. 

“Simple, I was the first potions teacher, I was perhaps… three years into my new life.” Hermione nodded slowly. “It is quite silly that they kept such a tradition long after I left.” 

“I need to know what happened.” Hermione stated Audrey frowned and looked up to the ceiling. 

“That will be for Draco to tell. Suffice to say he was controlled at several points in his life.” 

“But… you are his ancestor?” Audrey sniffed. 

“I had three children before I was changed.” the vampire settled into a chair. “I have known many people in life, but I ask this. I will be requesting you serve as his personal guard.” Hermione stalled taking a breath in. “Since you are such an enemy to him, you shall give no quarter to his actions.” Hermione let out a breath, it made perfect sort of sense. 

“I don’t know if that is a good idea. My boyfriend will not like it.” Audrey smiled as if the bringing up of Ron was exactly what she wanted. Hermione quickly checked herself bringing up her mental shields with a shake. 

“But yes of course.” Audrey said and stood heading back to the front slowly looking over the room. 

“You want me to… do that?” Hermione asked, more or less. 

“Yes, I do not have the wish of my personal descendants to die out leaving me the only one of my family left, as a bonus it shall help with the hatred of those like you.” Hermione stood about to fist the papers in her hands and tear them. “I was a muggle born as well, so to was Merlin and Salazar was half blood though he purged this fact.” She dropped into a nearby seat body relaxing and hands going limp. 

“What?” Hermione questioned. 

“Yes and the basilisk? I found it unneeded, I wish I could have gotten in and kill the thing, but I am not one to speak to snakes. And after he was quiet dead no one believed me of the creature in wait.” she shook her head. “I had accidentally killed a student, so I do not blame them.” 

“You killed someone?” Hermione demanded. 

“Yes, they cut themselves on glass and I had not fed for a long while. I banished myself from humans for the most part after that.” 

"You are dangerous." Hermione stated. Audrey nodded. "Then why do they allow you here?" 

"The lack of responsibility I assume. They do not want to take these matters into their own hands." Hermione frowned.

"I will not have sex with him, and you can not make me." Audrey nodded nearly bowing with the motion and smiling. 

"I need not do such a thing. I have hoped natural attractions shall precede themself in order." 

"I don't want to have sex at all." Hermione stated and grimaced. No she did, but her emotions were tied still into the dream. And the few times her and Ron had done it… was less than the dreams she had. 

"If a man can not sate his mate, or vice versa, then it is no mate. Have you perhaps known of sex magic?" Hermione shook her head. She wanted to run. "Some wandless witches and wizards practice such things. But there is also a form of it where to mates come together with close signatures to produce a child on first… copulation. This was discovered soon after the burnings and sought for until the numbers came up." 

"I will not have sex with him." Hermione stated again with far less conviction. 

"All the better, keep your backbone before someone rips it out. Now read, there shall be tests." Hermione was left alone in the room wanting to throw up from nerves. She was in hers and Ron's room soon enough putting the papers away and slowly drawing Ron into bed with her. It was, as the other times less satisfying then the dream, leaving her fighting with herself over and over again until she fell asleep. 

  
  


///

Hermione choked on the cock down her throat and focused on breathing through her nose. It came fretfully through as she drew back her mouth dribbling spit and precum as she popped the cock out panting. Draco had a hand in her hair looking down at her as she looked back up at him. 

"You look thoroughly debauched." He told her and she felt a smile creep onto her lips. She suckled down one side briefly passing the root to fondle a bare testicle in her mouth. His groan was more than enough for her to travel back up wetly dancing kisses light and sloppy down him before running her tongue back along the tip. 

"God Draco, you don't have to taste so good." She found herself saying and pulled him back into her mouth. He moaned hand still in her hair as he guided her back and forth. He didn't taste any different than well, Ron, but it was just a tad bit more… more additive. Like eating potato chips you can't just have one. 

Her cunt throbbed painfully aching for his cock as she felt him throb into her mouth. She pulled back opened wide as he spurt onto her face, mouth, and bare breasts. She swiped at the semen licking it off her fingers as she drew it to her mouth. Draco watched her avidly until she had cleaned herself with a pleased expression on his face. 

“Now lay down.” he told her, she stood settling onto the side of the bed hiking her legs apart. “Good.” Hermione did not like fucking him with them staring at each other. But the tight press of his cock was easing into her folds. She was always so wet for him it was an easy stretch and more pleasurable than bearable. 

His thrusts came hard with him groping her breasts, long fingers rolling her nipples in his thumb and forefinger. “YES. YES.” she chanted. He bent his head down taking one of them into his mouth and sucking on it. His teeth bit down on her nipple as she rose to that euphoric peak. His hips ground into her and she shot off into the abyss. “DRACO.” she screamed as she came, feeling his release as a hot font inside of her. He drew back kissing her breasts softly as he traveled up to her lips. Kissing her with a hot plunder of a tongue, demanding, and so much unlike Ron. 

Hermione woke with that thought body still early in the morning. Ron was still beside her, back turned towards hers. She was particularly thankful for not being one to mumble in her sleep, Ron was speaking quietly stumbling over words. She hiked the blanket just over her shoulder snuggling back into the bed. She slowly slid her hand down unsure if it would wake Ron or not and found her folds, she shook just a little as she found herself wet. Taking her hand back she shuddered, completely at a loss as what to do. 

While the Horcrux was around her neck she thought it was because Draco was ‘loyal’ to Voldemort, how it was a play to get her to him and thus defect. But now with him long gone, and with the lack of dark magic on her now with the dream continuing she wasn’t sure of all what it meant. 

///

“Don’t blame the wand for the witch or wizard.” Audrey said, in the last few days not much happened. It was deemed that both elder Malfoy’s would have their wands broken and be ‘soft’ banished from the community. Draco would be put onto a sort of trail, they called it a Damocles trial. Now there was a debate with the vampire over the wands, she wasn’t giving them up to be broken. 

“Is the Olivander family still around? Allow them to go back to him, he shall keep them for another to be used. Much more of an insult to,” she cast a Look to Lucius who was now looking a far bit better now that this was concluding. “My descendant if it goes to a full human child.” Lucius grimaced but said nothing. The main auror sighed. 

“You’re kind isn’t supposed to have wands.” he mumbled and she stood firmly out. 

“Yes, but I will not have such a thing happen. You are blaming the wand for the PERSON.” she stated flatly. 

“The wand makes-” they began. Audrey made a loud noise. 

“THE WAND DOES WHAT?” she said loudly. “Such nonsense! The wand only helps!” she yelled the few people left for the end of the trial were staying to watch the exchange. “If a person only needed a WAND to do magic we could have witches and wizards all over!” the Auror went completely silent and then sighed. 

“I suppose that is right. I’ll put an owl out for Olivander.” he conceded. 

“Thank you very much. Now release my family.” 

“We still have to decide who will oversee Draco.” the auror stated. Hermione’s heart rate skyrocketed upwards. Audrey gave a slight smile nodding. “I have no idea as to who…” 

“Perhaps this Ron Weasly?” she asked aloud. Ron took in a breath and pushed himself forward. Hermione felt a weight lift off her, just for a single moment. 

“I accept!” he stated loudly. Hermione grit her teeth, she knew Ron would be vindictive. She didn’t think he would be cruel, but… she needed to prove to herself that she was not in anyway attracted to Draco. 

“I’ll do it.” the room went quiet after she spoke. “I will take care of him.” the auror fixed his eyes onto her. “Hermione Granger.” she pointed to herself. 

“Ah well, that settles it.” he waved and with a bit of arguing the trail was done. Ron turned to her slowly. 

“Why do you want to do that?” Ron asked her. 

“The same reason as you.” she pushed past Ron to the Malfoy’s staring down the vampire who was grinning. She bowed her head and held out Draco’s wand to her. 

“Please be kind as you can.” she said as Hermione took it. Draco looked to her and then away, standing and hunching himself as he settled in not to close to her. “Now you two, there is much to be done and you should be thankful I have more duties here then THERE. You will stop every little bit of this pureblood nonsense.” 

“But-” Narcissa began then cut herself off. 

“But what? The first witch, and first wizard were not purebloods. This is pure nonsense, I myself am not pureblooded and I am your ANCESTOR. I am ashamed that my family has done this. All that inbreeding? I am surprised Lucius,” she spat out the word. “That you are even sentient. You should just call yourself Habsburgs!” the insult was more than just satisfying to hear, but soon she was guiding them out and away. Leaving her, Draco, and Ron alone in the room. 

“What’s a Habsburg?” Ron asked and Hermione sighed. 

“Ah… you know how some lines decide to marry sisters? The Habsburgs were inbred kings and queens of Spain.” Ron grimaced but looked to Draco with a glare. Hermione really wished that more wizards that stayed in the community would learn about ‘human’ history. Draco kept his head down. “It really does fit with purebloods.” she snapped. He flinched but she felt no real satisfaction in the matter. Ron put a hand onto her shoulder and she looked to him. 

“Give him a punch for me.” he said and left her alone with Draco. In the silence was more than acutely aware of him and her. Her mind replayed all the scenes from her dreams and she shoved them back away from the forefront of her mind. 

“I don’t know exactly what to do.” Hermione conceded to him. Draco racked his eyes up to her as if he was waiting for her to beat him. 

“You could just kill me.” he hissed out. “Or hit me.” he added. She shook her head at him and ran a hand through her hair. He watched the motion and she stalled it trying not to think of anything but at least trying to come up with something to do. 

“Lets... “ she began thinking. “Re-ward dorms.” he blinked to her as she pulled out his wand holding it out to him. He raised his hand hesitating before taking it back. “Are you alright?” she asked, he stayed quiet. “Did… that vampire hurt you?” 

“No.” he lowered his wand down shoving it into a pocket that was designed for such a purpose. Hermione didn’t know what he answered ‘no’ to, but figured it was both. 

“We’ll do the Slytherin dorms first.” he blinked up to her. “I’m going to trust you remember the wards?” 

“I do…” she nodded and led him into Hogwards heading first for the first year dorms, there were a few students there huddling and speaking lowly to each other. Hermione was left with a sick twisted feeling in her gut. They had done nothing to help, but as she stayed back she heard what they were talking about. 

“I keep hearing it! I hate it! Its like hissing!” she heard but ignored it.

“I hear it too, look, it’s just a dumb dream. We have to make sure to help everyone okay? We can’t just do nothing anymore. Ignore it, trying to listen only makes the dreams worse.” the other stated maybe a third year. Hermione was led into the room by Draco, the two left casting a completely wary glance to Hermione and Draco. 

It took two hours to re-ward the first year dorms, all the while she felt a prickling sensation all the while she did so heading out just as several more students, with bloody noses and blacked eyes went into the dorms. Draco was tense as they passed, and she wasn’t sure that they were able to go back to normal. Slytherin house had fallen so much that she didn’t think it would be continued after they fully recovered. 

“Come on, we can do the second years.” Draco stalled staring at a wall. “What is it?” 

“Nothing.” he followed her to the second year dorms like a beaten dog. 

///

Hermione hesitated in handing over the papers that the vampire had written to Draco but did so as he stared at her. Still completely wary of her. She didn’t try to take his wand back or bind him to her, they said to test him. She was sure she could find him, that Audrey his ancestor would hunt him down as well. “What making me…” his eyes darted over the first lines. “What is this?” he questioned. 

“Since you are going to shadowing me, I want to… ASK,” she emphasized tightly. “You to help me learn this.” Draco kept reading only nodding a little to show he was paying attention. “Draco, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He stalled and grit his teeth. 

“I don’t want to say it.” he bit out. Hermione hesitated a moment but reached out and touched his shoulder. He flinched, but all she did was squeeze just a little. He deflated, body slumping in his seat. They were in a small tutoring room, just enough room for two people and two large comfy chairs and just one small table. More of a closet then any kind of room. He was far too close to her, but he was leaning into the touch and cast her a strange glance. 

It was like he was asking ‘why?’ with it. “The...I’ve never been in control of my own life.” he said in a quick rush. “Every decision I’ve made was to please my father, to please HIM, and it… I feel…” he stalled. “I don’t know what to do.” he finished. 

“That’s a good start.” Hermione told him pulling her hand back. He looked to her confusion completely filling his features. “Do you think all of us knew everything to do? For the most part we all just muddled through.” 

“I can’t ask for your help.” he told her and went back to reading to ignore her. 

“You’ll be getting irregardless.” she told him and stood up, there was a creaking wheel heading outside, and she peeked her head out. One of the house elves of Hogwarts was pushing a small trolly. “May I please have come hot chocolate and a few snacks?” she asked it, giving a pointed look to Draco. He had perked his head up and then hung it back down. The house elf nodded to her smiling. 

“Yes Mrs. Granger.” the elf said giving her an almost wary look, Hermione was long past trying to get them freed. So long as they enjoyed their life here, she wasn’t about to use them for that particular waylaid cause. She took two large mugs, pouring a generous amount of the coco into them and held one out to Draco. He took it taking a short sip before putting it down on the table. Hermione took a few small hand pies, a few candies, and just two bags of black cat chips. 

“Thank you so much!” she replied holding her bounty and then heading back into the room. The elf stopped at the next door room knocking quietly before Hermione shut the door to the room. “Hungry?” Draco looked to the treats, and she barely heard his stomach growl. Handing him over the pies she took a long drink of her coco and settled on eating some gummy candy as he stayed quiet reading. He looked like he wanted to speak, but grit his teeth shut.

“Eat something, please.” He flinched just after he turned the last page and looked to her, she had eaten her fill and he still had the pastry off to the table with the mostly full coco there. He opened his mouth and set the papers aside eating like he hadn’t eaten anything in days. He took a long drink of the coco next sighing and now relaxing further into the seat. “Did… did you get fed at all?” she asked him. 

“Yes… but I didn’t want to eat.” Hermione reached her hand out taking his just as he was about to grab the mug again. His skin shivered as she held his hand. 

“Draco, you don’t need to punish yourself any more than… she must have.” he winced. “What did she do?” 

“She… to my father she broke every bone in his body over the course of a few days only to heal it.” Hermione gaped to him. “My mother got off lighter but was stuck to the ceiling for those days, frozen with a type of petrification spell.” she shivered. 

“You?” she asked softly squeezing his hand. Hermione could believe such a creature could do that, it explained all their actions towards the vampire. 

“Nothing that bad, she blamed my father for almost everything.” he said quietly, he rolled up his sleeve letting go of her hand, the very one that had the dark mark on it. But now it was no longer there, Hermione noticed a long circular scar that went all the way around the arm just above the elbow. “She cut off my arm and made it regrow back. With no…” he stalled and his whole body shivered. She thought one might be able to cut off the limb where the mark had been placed as the only way to be rid of it. Most people were not willing to endure that however she guessed. But having it forced on him made her shudder. 

“That’s horrific.” she told him. 

“_ You have acted a fool Draco, I would like you to no longer do so. You are lucky he is dead, otherwise this would not work. _ She told me.” Hermione went quiet. “Don’t ever trust anything she says, or does.” 

“I wasn’t exactly going to.” Hermione replied. He grabbed the papers and she grimaced. “She gave me those yes.” 

“This isn’t… these spells are only meant for healing.” he told her and she blinked. “Revealing a persons magical signature is what often happens if a witch or wizard is utterly incapicated to the point of being unable to state what happened. It is also used to know more about what had happened to others who are no longer fit to do so either. To use it as a TEST, to use it as this.” she flinched as he ranted. “Is horrible.” he finished after a short pause. 

“I didn’t exactly think it would be as horrible as that.” she replied. 

“Exposing a magical signature is… akin to exposing your naked body.” he told her and then frowned. “I’m… sorry.” 

“No no! It’s good. This is a good thing to argue about things like this. No dueling at all needed.” he stared at her and then nodded to her. “I want you to this to myself first.” he stalled hand just barely reaching for the coco. “I want to see myself… for myself.” She was staring at him, she wanted to know if what she felt and dreamed of was actually real. Not just some fetid leftovers from the war, but actually her own mind. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, as if those words were not spoken by him before in his life. 

“Yes, I trust you.” he slid out his want, slowly pointed it to her. Her cheek jumped a little as she faced him. 

“Anima Revelare.” he spoke and the shiver of magic raked through her body. It felt like all her clothes were ripped off followed quickly by her skin, and muscles. Showing her bare utter bones, the very thing she was. Her aura was untarnished brass, nearly polished golden. Parts of it hooked outwards, and she knew it was her ties to Harry and Ron, but the other a thin line curved around Draco’s head which he didn’t seem to notice, and stabbed through his chest to come back to her taking on the slightly tarnished color. Her heart rate rose up, and the aura, as well as the thin line connecting them grew bright before with a flash of green light vanished. The feeling of being exposed lingered and Draco quickly put his wand back into his pocket. 

“There, are you happy?” She breathed out and nodded. 

“Get some sleep, don’t let people harass you, if you need to, we can get a double bed room.” she told him, he was staring at her again eyes tracking down her face. “I’m trusting you Draco, I don’t think anyone has ever trusted you really.” She smiled towards him. “Please don’t misplace it.” 

“I… yes.” he said simply as she left him in the room alone. Just outside, utterly alone in the hall she shook. Her thighs brushing together made a tight hot pleasure course through her. God she was attracted to him. She did want to have sex with him, and she wanted to know if his dick really was the way it was in her dreams. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked herself just moving her lips. She headed out, back to her room to try to shake out her near addiction level attraction towards him. "Just get through this, then you'll never have to see him again." She told herself back in the room her and Ron shared. 

///

The dream changed slightly that night again. She was kissing his cheek but he was frozen. He was still almost like he was paralyzed. "Draco?" She asked pulling back. His eyes were glassy but soon he focused down at her. Eyes quickly racking her naked body. His cheek jumped a little as she leaned back forwards kissing his cheek. 

"Hermione?" He questioned. So very unlike himself. But she wasn't thinking that clearly kissing down his front, placing a wet lick around his belly button. He let out a ragged breath as she went down on her knees. "You're… you're being controlled." He grabbed her hands stalling her from unbuttoning his pants. She knew he was growing hard there. 

"That's pretty insulting to say to me." She responded, placing a kiss under his belly button. He made a small noise but let her hands go letting her open his pants. "I love blowing you." She told him working his cock free from his shorts as well. He let out a shaky breath as she ran her tongue along the side. 

She chanced a look up at him, he didn't seem so utterly self assured in fact he looked confused and hesitant. Like if he spoke she'd vanish. "Ron never lets me so much as give him a hand job." She admitted to him. It should be shameful, it really should be. Ron was always so hesitant in all areas of sex, but she wasnt. 

It wasn't until the horcrux that she felt a bit more free to express her sexuality. Hermione sucked along the side of his cock as his hand wound into her hair gently urging her on. Getting to the tip she wound the tip around her tongue getting him to hiss in pleasure. Drawing the tip into her mouth she let him slowly guide her further down on his cock. Her hands steadied herself on his thighs so he wouldn’t go too far and make her gag on it as she blew him. 

He came with a groan, spilling into her mouth and down her throat as she fought to swallow everything down. Gagging she drew him back out coughing on his cum as the last few ropes spurted onto her face. She panted and ran her hands over her face collecting the rest of it to lick up. Draco breathed heavily as she smiled up at him. “I need your cock inside me.” she told him, kissing up his cock, to his navel as he stood looking stunned. “Please.” she begged kissing the side of his neck. 

“You’ll get it.” he told her, driving her back to the bed hiking on of her legs up and quickly thrust into her. He pounded into her with a frenetic energy that she hadn’t experienced from him just yet. But yet it was still just perfect, quickly rising her up as his head constantly brushed that spot inside of her. 

“Oh god yes.” she whimpered as she came around him, feeling his hot spend shoot into her. She shuddered under him as he slumped over her panting. “I need this… I need this.” she whispered to him arms around him. “I… never cum with Ron.” he went still on her and straightened up. He grinned down at her still inside of her as he pumped shallowly. One of his hands going over her clit, she made a high whine in her throat. 

“You really want my cock that much?” he asked her. “How long?” Hermione blinked up at him confusion filling her even as the languid pleasure starting climbing back up. “How long have you wanted my cock?” 

“I don’t know. I only,” Hermione grit her teeth as he snapped his hips sharply into her. “Before. Just after I punched you.” she answered and flushed in shame. God when she realized that she could just do more to him then be peeved at his asshole nature she found herself not exactly thinking about him. But really wondering just what he looked like naked comparing him to every other guy she had found attractive. Somehow, or quiet perversely the horcrux had brought that up and twisted it in her mind but it was too good to let go. 

“You can only cum on my cock can you?” he asked her as she stared up into his grey eyes wanting to really deny it. 

“Yes…” she let out with a sob. “Only on your cock.” he increased the pace, letting go of her clit as he did so. Bracing himself on her hips he was rough but far slower than the other time. 

“Merlins beard I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.” he told her she came with a hot shiver, again feeling him spurt his release into her. A slow trickle of their combined juices was pooling just under her ass as she gasped in worldless for air. 

  
“Please do that. I need it so bad.” she whined. Draco’s smile was rueful as he only pulled out to push her onto her stomach to take her from behind. Over and over again, until she woke up sweaty and almost as always alone. Groaning she felt exhausted even when she hadn’t been doing much, warding the dorms. But she ached in so many places, it was like she really did spend the entire night forincating. Probably the worst part was that she felt a slack in her need for sexual gratification. 

///

“I keep feeling like something is watching me.” Hermione told Draco. He was keeping a hot eye on her eyes always racking down her. There were plenty of old uniforms to fit into, but she really felt out of place wearing such a thing. She wondered if she could complete her education here, or if it was really necessary. It ranckled her, but then so did having only this set of clean clothes. She had been too busy to get laundry done, or just too distracted. Now she wore knee high socks, and a skirt that ended just above the knee. With a tight grey crochet vest that she had made a long while ago it felt now. Under that was just a long sleeved white shirt. 

“That’s a ghost, maybe the bloody baron.” Draco said and raised his wand, carefully chanting out a few more wards before having to take a moment. This time they were recreating the alarm/paralyzing charm for all the girls and boys dorms. Keeping each one so that the other sex couldn’t comingle in the dorms and only in the connecting portion of them. 

“The girls, they were talking about something hissing in their ears.” she said trying for anything to keep him at a distance. Again she had heard another speaking about it, how it was getting much worse. 

“It’s a slytherin thing.” he stated flatly. Hermione turned back to look at him eyes glaring into his for a long moment. He blinked and then hung his head down a moment later. “Most of us hear it, it wasn’t until Potter-Harry I realized it could be parsel-tongue.” He corrected to Harry quickly. Hermione looked around the dorm to the fourth years still feeling like some kind of malevolent presence wanting her gone. “The… prefect from my first year told us to listen to it when it spoke to us.” 

“Is it a ghost then? The bloody baron?” Draco shook his head. 

“No one has seen it, but we all figured it was a ghost of a previous slytherin.” She finished her wards and let out a long breath trying to ignore the thing that did not want her here. “It might be like Peeves is.” she leaned back taking a moment to try to relax. She didn’t think she was leaning into Draco and shivered as his arm moved around her, hand on her hip. 

“Sounds like someone might need to contact the ministry.” she told him and felt the increase of the malevolence. She wasn’t going to move, if this poltergeist wanted her out they could ward the dorms themselves. Someone opened the doors and both of them jumped apart as the young boy walked in swearing. He cast a glare towards Hermione nursing a bloody nose as he looked to her like he blamed her for his fight. 

“I think I need to have a chat with everyone.” Hermione said. “Or ask Harry to, they might listen more to him.” Draco gave her a look. 

“For what?” Hermione looked pointedly to the student, he wasn’t wearing any distinguishing robes at all. 

“To get them to stop being mean to your house.” Draco stalled as she exited, heading towards the owls she wasn’t sure where Harry was at the moment and one sure way to get him a message was to send him an owl. 

“Why would you care? You know what we did.” he spat out. Hermione grabbed some of the parchment, ink, and quill there in a small cubby just for that purpose. Draco had stayed silent for a long time. 

“Yes but did you all ENJOY it?” Draco tensed behind her. 

“Some of them did.” he admitted. 

“You?” she scratched a few lines into the parchment. ‘Harry a lot of the slytherins have been getting into fights and getting wounded by the others, I know that it isn’t right, can you help me to at least get them to lay off until we know if they were more than just complicit?’ 

“No one said… it was wrong.” he told her pausing. “We are better why not be… in control?” Hermione looked to him, he didn’t look like he was proud of saying it. 

“Did you FEEL in control?” she asked him back rolling up the parchment and frowning over the ruffled looking owls. Grabbing a small mouse, dead and in storage, she held it up to one tawny owl. “Can you take this to Harry Potter please?” she asked it handing it the mouse and tying the note to its leg. Taking and swallowing it the owl flew off as she took it out and let it go. She pulled out her wand, and quickly set to helping to clean the area. Draco quickly followed suit, rearranging and fixing some of the perches. 

The owls looked far better after they did so, feeding each one that wanted it, they settled heading back down. Draco still hadn’t spoken at all, looking like he really didn’t want to speak. “No.” he said. Hermione was just about to head towards the dining hall. Now back and repaired and having all the students back. “I never felt in control.” She reached out and touched his shoulder again. 

“Maybe now you should take control? Live your life how YOU want to?” she felt a nervous flop in her stomach saying it. She wasn’t entirely sure that Draco could be fully trusted. But she wanted to give him a chance. His eyes raked down her again. “I’m gonna get us lunch, what would you like to eat?” 

“Anything is fine.” he took a step away from her breaking contact with her. “I’ll go get the study room ready.” 

“Draco?” he stopped just about to turn away. “Thank you. For being honest.” she was staring into his eyes trying to just press how thankful she was, it let her see that he could be trusted. That maybe he wasn’t just a little evil weasel like she thought her whole life. She didn’t think anyone like him could be so beaten down by his family that any natural ‘good’ was nearly broken inside of him. But one of the images from her dream decided then to shove its way back to the forefront of her mind as she beat it back. Draco blinked, breaking eye contact and walked fast out away from her. 

Hermione flushed a little and headed into the dining hall, she noted that the entire Slytherin house was absent, and quickly went directly to the tables. Gathering up a basket, placed there for those that were allowed to ramble she got a good amount of food in it. She noticed a few students that had to be Slytherin’s racing in and out with armloads of food as everyone else was distracted having a good as time as they could have. 

She sighed and hoped everyone was able to get enough food for themselves and others. She walked down the hall of the small study rooms feeling nervous tension tugging into her. Draco’s room was near the end after three or more empty rooms that were reserved with locking spells. She knew it was his because her name was on the door as the reserve. Knocking on it Draco opened the door like he had been waiting for her to do so. 

“I got lunch… we are going to have to talk to the kitchens to see if they will make up a place where your house can get food. They seem to not be able to get back into the dining hall without people being up in arms.” she told him. “I know there is the food trolley, but I don’t know if the elves will deliver food.” 

“They won’t.” he stated flatly as she settled the basket down onto one chair. 

“OH. I know, we can enchant the tables in the dorms to take a bit from the dining tables. We could probably just pass the spell onto the tables and work it so there is a little bit of everything.” she snapped her fingers as Draco was staring at her again. “I think I can work out the enchantment they use fast with a bit of help. We’ll have to be careful so it’s not the whole table worth.” As she spoke she got out several things handing one to Draco. “We might inscribe… the spell.” she said as he slowly took the meat pastry from her hand, but gripped her wrist. “Draco.” she felt her pulse race up and made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. 

The plunder of her mind came fast and nearly brutal. There was only one thing he was looking for and he found it quick. Every memory of her fucking him in her dreams came tumbling out of her head and left her yanking her arm back stumbling into the oncupied chair. “HOW, How dare you!” she told him and flinched when he stepped up to her face twisted. “Draco they are just dreams…” she vied out. He stopped just in front of her. 

“I had it last night.” he told her and she clenched her hands. ‘Punch him’ she told herself but his hand reached out touching her knee, she tensed her leg. “Are you going to make me stop?” he demanded roughly. Her stomach flopped, but the languid pleasure in wait rushed into her mind. Squeezing her eyes shut she hiked her legs apart tilting her face halfway into the back of the sofa not wanting the chance to look at him as his hand slid up her thigh. 

Pulling up her skirt his hand traveled up heading up to her pussy, stepping up closer to her she let out a shaky breath as one finger rubbed up and down from her shorts. “AHHHhh…” she let out. Draco drew his hand back, grabbing the back of her knees and roughly yanking her down so that her legs split apart at his hips. She felt the bulge of his cock pressing against her as she finally opened her eyes to stare at him. 

His hands grabbed the vest yanking the large buttons open and then ripped the button up blouse she had on. A few buttons flew out and she let out a quiet squeak. He palmed her breasts under her bra breathing out heavily. His cheeks and neck were flushed pink as he pulled up her bra twisting both her nipples in his fingers. “GOD YES.” she breathed out. The painful, yet pleasurable feeling coursed into her as a reaction her hips canted on their own. Brushing her pussy just along the hot length inside his pants. 

“You’re gonna get fucked Granger.” he hissed out. She grit her teeth just for a moment, one hand dove towards her folds, fingers pushing her shorts aside before working a single finger into her. 

“Ahg…” she came with a hot shiver body going weak as she clamped down around his finger. The release of sexual tension was a huge relief, having been too exhausted to even try to relieve herself after so long. It was still so shameful to state, to know that Ron couldn’t make her cum and there was too much shame in her to try to finish herself off after they did it. “Please.” she breathed out as he slid another finger in the sensitive aftermath, drawing them out so wet with her juices that they dripped onto her thigh. 

“PLEASE WHAT.” he demanded harshly. She looked up in his eyes. 

“Please… please fuck me.” she begged him. He pulled out his wand, and spoke. 

“Delicarant.” he made a quick set of snapping motions with his hand and every portion of her clothes was ripped off in thin ribbons. She gasped in and then frowned padding her side for her wand. 

“Delicarant.” she made the same motion feeling her magic leave her just a little as all of his clothes fell off him in the same thin ribbons. His cock sprung out completely freed from his clothes and exactly like in every single one of her dreams. She set her wand down shivering at the cock that was now resting onto her front and abdomen. He took the lack of clothes completely in stride setting his own wand down by hers on the small table. “Do it. Oh god do it.” she begged as his hands went down to her hips. 

“I always knew you wanted my cock.” he told her, her heart beat sickly in her chest. No not really, but hate was a type of obsession, and obsession often was a kind of love. “Beg for it.” He let his hips move back hand going between them to line himself up tip just barely penetrating her folds. Hermione came again with a pathetic animal whine. 

“Please Draco, please, I need your cock.” she begged. His smile was fierce as he slowly pressed in. “YES.” she rolled her hips urging him further in. “I need it, I need it, I need it.” she repeated until finally he bottomed out inside of her. 

“Take my cock then, mud-blood slut.” she opened her mouth, and he quickly shoved the two fingers with her still wet juices. She sucked on them tasting herself. He slid out with one long stroke, then snapped in hard. She screamed around his fingers and he pressed her tongue down as he snapped into her again preventing another. “Take it how I want to give it to you.” another rough plunge and she was arching her back hands supporting herself onto the chair so as it started to rock back on the carpeted floor. His fingers slipped out of her mouth spit trailing out as he roughly fondled her breasts. 

It felt wonderfully rough as he increased the pace grinding into her as she came again this time fully around his cock. His spurt of release came out next cock bulging in her and sending her gasping in unable to scream at the final release of sex. He panted leaning over her for a moment. “We’re no were near done.” he whispered to her, sliding out and grabbing her, before flopping her onto her stomach, entering her again from behind. 

“Don’t stop, oh please don’t stop.” she begged whining into the sofa chair. A small pool of their juices was staining onto the dark leather, she didn’t want to be the poor elf, or person who would be the one to clean up after them. His constant pounding tettered her into another orgasm, leaving her screaming into the chair. His spend started to trickle down her thighs in tickling sensations as he came inside of her.

His hand grabbed the back of her hair yanking her up roughly and then placed his lips over hers so hard it split one of her lips. The hot pain of it did nothing to dull the mind dazzling pleasure in her as she stared into his eyes for a moment. The plunder of his mind was less invasive, and she felt his utter sense of vindictive pride. “You’re not getting out of this until I’ve completely fucked you senseless.” she licked her lips as she canted back into him. “Until there is no one else you’ll ever fuck.” his tongue was plundering as he kissed her again. 

“Yeeesss.” she mumbled as he pulled back only to grind into her. “Yes. Anything, anything you want.” Hermione moaned as he grabbed her hips dragging her almost all the way off the chair so that she was bent over as he fucked her nearly limp body. The continuing trail of spend reached down to her feet creating a small vicious trickle from her big toe. She came again at the same time he did, he let her go to slump nearly boneless groaning now off his cock. She felt so empty without it as she clenched, but the thick ropes of semen roped along her ass cheeks and back. 

“Get…” he paused looking down at her as she flopped onto her ass on the floor, thankful for the carpet. “Get that mouth on my cock.” Hermione blinked dully and crawled on all fours towards him. He twisted sitting down on the empty chair as she stayed on her knees. Grabbing his cock and then finally putting her mouth over it. The pure addictive taste of his cum and her own had her slobbering over it, completely cleaning off the cock and swallowing the thick fluids into her empty stomach. 

Sucking the tip into her mouth she moaned along with him. It felt so good in her mouth the hard heavy cock as she went further down keeping her cheeks hollowed to feel him utterly in her mouth. His hand fisted in her hair urging her on as she braced herself with one hand using the other to fondle his balls gently. His groan was more than rewarding as she further sucked on him getting out to suck along the side and to make a hickey on each ball.

“I want you to choke on it.” he told her she stared up at him and smiled. 

“That’s all you need to say.” she ran the tip around her tongue before drawing him far enough into her mouth that she gagged. Heading back up she bobbed back down making sure not to gag enough to make her have to vomit. He came with a groan as she pulled back knowing she couldn’t swallow everything down, at least not until she practiced more. This cum was a little thinner than the last as she drew every last bit she could into her mouth. “Yes… god yes. You taste amazing.” He let go of her hair grinning down at her. 

“I want you split yourself on my cock.” she stood on shaking legs, sliding herself so that she was splayed over him. “This cunt is mine from now on.” his fingers traced through her as she reached down bracing his cock. “You wont fuck anyone else.” she looked up to his face her own face feeling hot. “Do you understand, you’re MY mud-blood slut from now on.” He roughly grabbed her hips and she squeaked as he forced her onto his cock. Her thighs shook as she sank down fully onto him. 

“Yes…” she let out. “I’m your slut.” he kissed one breast as she rose herself on his cock then slowly plunged down. 

“You’re gonna come into my room tonight, so I can continue fucking you.” he demanded. Grabbing her chin to force her to stare into his eyes. 

“Yes, anything you want.” he smiled letting her go hips jerking up into her downward plunge. She cried out with the sharp motion. “DRACO. Please, again.” she called out. Rising up, he watched the plunge, jerking his hips up at the perfect more. “Draco.” she repeated. “YES, God yes Draco.” she couldn’t go back to anyone else. In just a few short plunges she came. “DRACO.” she screamed out. She didn’t feel his hot release, just the tickling sensation of his cum leaking out of her. 

Finally she slumped exhausted onto him panting for breath. He panted, circling an arm around her waist as he finally went soft inside of her. “You are MINE.” he hissed breathless into her ear making her shiver. 

“Draco? We need a contraceptive.” she replied, it took a moment for him to process, but he grabbed his wand, placing the tip onto her abdomen. 

“Liquet Utero.” he spoke out, a small hot stab of pain was all that told her it worked. The spend of all their sex pressured out making a thick puddle that dribbled onto the carpet. 

“No one else.” she promised. “He can’t make me cum…” she whined. His fondled a breast idly not trying to draw her off his soft cock. Her stomach rumbled, and his followed. “If only I could survive on your cum.” she whispered kissing his chest. Straightening she reached over finding the forgotten food to collect it as he gave her a very satisfied smile. 

“Once I’m ready…” he warned, and kissed her, licking the tip of his tongue gently over her split lip. She felt the skin knit together, and sighed grinding just a little onto his cock. 

“Yes, all night.” she said, and only cast a glance to their shredded clothes. “Fuck, I’ll go crazy if you don’t.” the sexual need that was pent up in her was only partially sated. She felt like the whole night might finally let her go of her sexual needs. She wasn’t as bristled over the insult of her ‘heritage’. He licked a tongue along her nipple as the cart could be heard squeaking down the hall. “Think coco will make it hard again?” she asked him. 

“Worth a shot, but you come back on my cock.” she smiled kissing him and grabbing her want to point at her clothes. 

“Repairo.” she stated and quickly they all knit back together. She just needed enough clothing to make it look like she didn’t just have mind blowing sex. She’d have to also remember to clean up the spend, or they’d probably report it to the staff. His cum leaked out further and she cupped her hand under it bringing it up to perversely lick it up. It was probably a fetish, but all the more his cock twitched at it, vainly trying to come back. 

“Maybe I should make you lick it all up.” he told her and she shivered as there was a light knock on the door. That should not be as hot as it was, but she opened it up slipping through the door hoping she didn’t look different than before. 

“Just two hot chocolates please.” she told the elf. They looked at her but nodded, letting her take the two generous mugs back into the room. Draco had just finished repairing his own clothes settling them down over the basket. Taking the mugs she quickly removed her clothes as he sat back down a bit less than half chub. “Maybe it’s not needed.” she bent down just to kiss the cock before he helped her back onto his cock. The wonderful stretch making her shudder with the pure pleasure of it. 

“That’s my good slut.” she bristled a bit, but it wasn’t worth it. There was coco in her hands and a perfect cock in her cunt. They could discuss endearments later when his cock was finally out of her, and she could stop thinking about it pounding into her until she couldn’t feel her legs. 

///

“You have to be quiet.” he whispered in her ear, they had made it back to the first year dorms, and she had cleared a table there. Her wand was pressing against the wood table. Just as His cock slipped into her folds as she bent over. Hermione didn’t want her shorts back on so that he could slide into her whenever he wanted to. She whined back in her throat legs quivering. She concentrated on the wand, this wasn’t exactly a spell, but it flickered out. Burning a line into the wood as she moved it. Making a type of ‘rune’ that she had found on the tables in the dining hall. 

Altering it wasn’t necessary really. The spell ‘filled’ the space it was transcribed onto. Draco thrust into her just when the last of it was done. She gasped in bracing herself onto the table as he fucked her. This was the fourth time, they were going to each of the Slytherin dorms and transcribing the symbol onto each plate. The prefect could be taught how to pull out drinks and other things from the main tables. She arched into him as she came around his cock feeling his release inside of her. It was a perfect reward for doing this leaving her gasping in weak with the countless amount of times she came. 

“Good little slut.” he whispered. She moaned as he kissed him, wishing that they could walk so close together to keep his cock inside of her. But that was suspicious, and there were plenty of patrols. What she wouldn’t give for two invisibility cloaks. “Next dorm.” he commanded ordering his pants back down and stuffing the hard cock into them. She let her skirt fall down turning to him and letting him lead her back out into the other dorm. She really couldn’t wait for the reaction of the students really, but she followed him down to the next dorm barely able to wait for the next slide of his cock inside of her. 

In his room after finishing the dorms up he nearly tossed her down onto the bed. Just like the tutoring rooms this was nothing other than a closet really as he hiked her thighs onto his hips slipping himself inside of her and setting another frenetic pace. She came with a pent up scream, slumping into his bed.

“I said all night long.” he told her and kept pumping into her. She nodded. 

“Yes, god yes.” she said. Draco laughed continuing the assault. Some time later he was slumped on his bed with her as she faintly groaned. Her toes were gloriously numb as she ran her hand mindlessly down his back. Finally she felt sated her belly no longer crawling with the utter need for cock. “We can do more tomorrow.” she told him. “Fuck, I need to leave Ron.” she put a hand to her face. 

“Maybe I want you to marry him?” she blinked to Draco and blushed. “So I can take your cunt away from him anytime I want.” she shivered. “You’d like that won’t you?” 

“So long as its your cock? I’d do anything.” she told him. He breathed into the side of her neck, grinning. 

“That’s exactly what I want to hear.” she shivered. Letting him pat his blankets over both of them she snuggled into him hand ghosting down to the limp cock to palm it. 

“So long as your cock is mine too.” he growled a little bit, but she felt him nod into the side of her neck. She fell into a delicious sleep of the lingering after glow still holding onto his cock as she did so. 

///

They both woke to a woman screaming at something. Hermione ached completely from head to toe, and as Draco sat up he groaned as well. “YOU WILL COME OUT HERE.” they heard Audrey scream. “SALAZAR!” Draco hissed a breath in, as they found their sex imbued clothes. Peeking their heads out had them staring at the vampire glaring at a corner of the hall. “Come out out I will summon your ass in your GRAVE and stick you there for ETERNITY.” a chill went through the hall. 

Hermione had seen portraits of the founders as the ghost revealed themselves. Floating down from the ceiling. It was Salazar Slytherin, with a knife sticking out of his chest. “What do you want WIFE?” he snapped in a watery voice. 

“You to leave these kids alone. I can snap your so called soul back to your bones.” she replied holding out Lucius’s wand. Draco was frozen staring at the ghost as they watched Salazar grimace. 

“Those filthy mud-bloods, only pure bloods DESERVE to-” he didn’t get to finish. 

“Experivet Peride!” Draco snapped pointing his wand to the ghost. The ghost only had time to look to him before it was torn into shreds, falling into puddles of ectoplasm. Audrey straightened and looked to them.

“That works as well. Thank you Draco.” she said and then smiled as Hermione excited. “It will take him days to get back into shape. In the meantime, it's time to rope him to his bones.” Hermione held up a hand. 

“What? What is going on?” she demanded.

“It looks as though ever since he died, he became a ghost, and since then has been whispering in parsle-tongue to the students in Slytherin. I saw this in their minds as I went through them.” Audrey frowned as a few other students came to investigate the commotion. 

“I didn’t think it would be HIM. I thought it was the baron, or even Peeves.” Draco said quietly. Audrey shrugged. 

“I need to get to his bones, then bind his ghost there. Things should be better from now on. Hopefully.” she made a little wave to Hermione before scooping up just a little of the ecotoplasm and then apparated. Darco straightened up beside her as she put a hand around his back. 

“That was amazing. You didn’t hesitate.” she praised. He turned to her looking down at her and gave her a nod. 

“No I didn’t.” she felt his eyes rack down her and she knew what she could reward him with, and it felt a small flop in her stomach. These were certainly interesting times, but at least the war finally felt over with. 


End file.
